


WRITEFORSELU REVEALS

by writeforselu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 04:48:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13427127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeforselu/pseuds/writeforselu





	WRITEFORSELU REVEALS

 

** Closing Remarks **

We are now at the end of our journey, it has been an incredible one. Through the difficulties, the postponements and that inevitable we have arrived at our destination. We would like to sincerely thank each and everyone who has been with us since the beginning and has not given up on us. It has been one incredible learning journey that we mods have gained unimaginable insight.  
Through this fanfic fest we wanted to show the world the beauty of shipping Sehun and Luhan, even when there is a distance between them, but hey who ever said the distance would hinder two hearts that were meant to be together. We really wish you all could join us on our future rounds as one close knit SeLu family, honestly, without you all, we wouldn’t be here.  
  
****  
****

Thank You’s 

We want to extend our warmest and sincerest Thank You’s to our graphics creators and layout makers Camille (@halawomen) and Audrey (@hunhamog). Audrey was also the one who drew the cute Weightlifting Fairy Selu drawing. Thank you both for bringing color into our fanfic fest, and for your hard work! We really appreciate what you do to give our OTP your skills for everyone to see.

  
**TO our writers :** We appreciate everything you have done for this fanfic fest. You guys have written amazing fanfics please never stop writing, for our OTP, and in general. You are the foundation of our fest. Please join us again when you have the chance!

  
**To the writers who weren’t able to join us:** Thank you for joining us in the beginning. We understand many things have happened to you on our journey to the destination, but alas, no fear. We hope that everything is going splendidly for you. We hope you can join us again next time.

  
**To our readers:** You are the pillars of this SeLu fest, supporting one another, supporting the fanfic writers, leaving kudos, leaving comments. Your feedback and your energy is what drives the writers. Each and every comment, each and every kudos mean a lot to the writer as this is what gives them the passion to write more and give us more content they work extremely hard for. Thank you for reading, thank you for the kudos, thank you for the comments please leave them more.  
  
****  
****

** Final **

To our writers! You may crosspost your works now!

  
We have a bonus round this year around Sehun and Luhan’s birthday (April 12- April 20) for those who want to claim another prompt, or for those writers who were unable to join us this round to complete and send their fics during this time. All the details will be on our Twitter page at here ([https://twitter.com/writeforselu](%E2%80%9D))  
If you’re interested in meeting new writers/artists, feel free to leave a comment below with the following details:

  
**Name/Username:**  
**Writing/Drawing Journal** :  
**Twitter:**  
**Tumblr:**  
**Anything else:**

  
We hope you all had as much fun as we did! We really hope you can join us again for our Bonus Round. Until then, this us signing off!  
**  
  
**

WriteforSelu Masterlist Round 1

**  
DAY 1 | January 8  
**

 

 **[Hello Monster (My Star)](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/WriteforSelu/works/13163541) From: bbyrain** Word Count: 14433| Rating: PG-13 | Warnings: Crossdressing Kink _Sehun always believed the person that lived above him was a mean landlady and Luhan is a tsundere that swears like a sailor. Also, Sehun may or may not have a kink for cross-dressing (not himself though)._

 

 **[You are my starlight (내 맘을 비춰)](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/WriteforSelu/works/13264989) ** From: Butternuggets Word Count: 5163 | Rating: G | Warnings: Omegaverse _Sehun is an omega who hates alphas, and Luhan is his alpha best friend; In which Sehun has glow in the dark stars on his ceiling, and is unconsciously looking for someone to patch his heart back up again. Luhan scent marks obsessively, and surprise surprise, Sehun is clueless (as always). Meanwhile, Tao eats chocolate covered pretzels, Junmyeon is rich, and Chanyeol strokes carrots in his kitchen sink._

 

** DAY 2 |January 9**

 

 **[Violet](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/WriteforSelu/works/13264941) From: hoe-sehoon** Word Count: 18386 | Rating: PG-13 | Warning/s: None _Sehun has a peculiar request for the crossroad demon Chanyeol. Chanyeol is more than happy to oblige but under specific circumstances..._

 

** DAY 3 | January 10**

 

 **[take my hand (don’t let go)](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/WriteforSelu/works/13024683) From: laurentknows** Word Count: 1668| Rating: PG-13 | Warning/s: None _Luhan decides that doodling on Sehun's hand while sleeping is a great pass time._

 

 **[Fix You](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/WriteforSelu/works/13244298) From: ohsenpai** Word Count: 36177 | Rating: R _It has been 2 years since Sehun and Luhan signed the divorce papers. But, it feels like as if the universe conspires them to cross each other's path again and again._

 

** DAY 4 | January 11**

 

 **[97 days](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/WriteforSelu/works/12464319) From: hunsgirl** Word Count: 1237 | Rating: PG-13 _how many drinks will it take for sehun to flush out luhan's taste from his system? and how many hangovers will it take for him to realize that he can't_

 

 **[The World Doesn’t Need To Know (Our Love)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13244523/chapters/30296307) From: milkteadeluxed** Word Count: 17229 | Rating: PG-13 | Warning/s : Bullying, Homophobia, Demisexuality, Homosexuality _The dynamic duo Sehun and Lu Han hold a secret: they're both dating. It's not your typical story, since this involves them in a Catholic school with a homophobic principal, and their respective sport scholarships at stake. How long will they keep their secret?_

 

 **[You, Me, The Kids, and Bubble Tea](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/WriteforSelu/works/13166391) From: kyutebaekyeol** Word Count: 11328 | Rating: G | Warning/s : None _For Luhan, teaching young children, not as easy as it seems. Raising a son who's constantly full of energy, somewhat easy. Getting a new student to let go of her father's leg, slightly difficult. Trying to not fall for said student's father, extremely difficult_

 

** DAY 5 | January 12 **

 

**[Wormwoods and Alway](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13340736) From: xunhanqi Word Count: 6471 | Rating: PG-13 | Warning/s: Major Character Death _Maybe the happy ending is just moving on. But Sehun's clock seemed stuck_**

**  
**

**[Dear, come play with me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13330497) From: paloderosa** Word Count: 3629 | Rating: R | Warning/s: Sex Toy, Blowjobs, Dirty Talk, Age Swap _Luhan is desperate, he needs to collect toys. Sehun can perfectly help him with said matter. He's even going to play with Luhan using certain toys. Sex toys, to be precise._

 

 **[What’s Real](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13330308) From: tonguetiedluhan** Word Count: 2391 | Rating: G | Warning/s: None _Sehun never thought that he'd fall for them, but alas, he didn't have a chance._

 

** DAY 6 | January 13**

 

 **[Honey& Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13255038) From: Freeza** Word Count: 3558 | Rating: R | Warning/s: Smut, PWP, AU, Rimming, Light Bondage, Orgasm Denial _With stars in their eyes and void in the hearts, Luhan and Sehun discover passion anew._


End file.
